Lost
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Devil Wears Prada  MirandaAndy. The twins get lost in New York and call Andy which brings her face to face with Miranda.


**Title:** Lost

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada (film)

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Warning:** Femmeslash

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Set after the film. The twins get lost and called Andy for help. Their actions inadvertently makes Andy part of Miranda's life again and well things develop from there.

**AN: **This was a request from Meghan over at basically she gave me the plot and asked that I right it. The primary plot is that the girls bring Andy and Miranda together.

Lost

Caroline and Cassidy sat on the bench outside Madame Vasilev's studio, Roy was supposed to have been their fifteen minutes ago but so far he was a no show. Seriously just because they were kids everyone forgot about them. Whenever their mom was around everyone 'loved' them and talked about how 'mature' they were and what 'good manners' they had. It was always the same story as soon as their mom was out of ear shot everyone forgot all about them. It totally sucked. Roy however had never forgotten then before so it was sort of odd.

"Do you think something happened to him?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Obviously or he would be here wouldn't he Cassy?"

Cassidy nodded mutely. "Maybe he got the schedule mixed up. It wouldn't be the first time."

Caroline let her head fall back against the wall. "We switched ballet for piano this week."Darn it she had totally forgotten about that and so she hadn't reminded Roy. Now he was probably looking for them at the ballet school across town. Great now they really had no hope of getting home in time to see reruns of Weeds before their mom got home.

"We are so screwed aren't we?" Caroline starred at her sister. Seriously sometimes she didn't believe they were sisters let alone twins. Cassy's ability to state the obviously annoyed her to no end.

"Yeah well we have to do something it could take him an hour or more to get over here." Caroline searched her shoulder bag for her phone and took it out.

She stood up. Nothing. "Come on Cassy." She started walking towards the door.

"What are you doing Caroline? We're not supposed to go anywhere!" Despite herself Cassy got up and followed her sister. Caroline being the oldest like to assert her 'birthright' as she called it by bossing her around, it didn't really bug her. She was glad for that much otherwise they would fight twenty-four-seven.

"I can't get a signal in here. Anyways stop being a wimp." Cassy narrowed her eyes in a fairly good imitation of her mother; she had been perfecting it for a whole year.

Caroline simply showed her the phone. "Look unless you want to be stuck here for the next few hours we need to call mom." Caroline starred at her until she saw Cassy relenting and started walking again.

They walked into the hall way, nothing. They walked to the large windows, nothing. Caroline growled. "This building sucks we have to go outside."

Cassy grabbed her hand pulling her to a stopped. "Wow what? Are you nuts? Do you want to get kidnapped?"

Caroline glared at her, she didn't need to practice her mom's glares it came naturally to her. "_No_. Do you want to be stuck here?" She saw Cassy sigh and shake her head. "Ok then lets go."

They got into an almost empty elevator and hit the button for the lobby. The leaned against the wall and smiled at the old lady who was looking at them like if they were new born kittens. The elevator couldn't have gone there any slower. They walked through the lobby getting weird looks from the door man. Caroline hopped he didn't remember them well enough to make them go back upstairs. She hurried Cassy past him and onto the busy sidewalk. They took each others hands instinctively. They might act like they couldn't stand each other at times but they were sisters after all, so when pushed came to shove they stuck together. Family was important their mom said and they could only ever rely on each other.

Caroline dialed her mom's cell but no one picked up. She put the phone back in her bag and looked at Cassidy. "Mom isn't picking up."

"What do we do now?"

Caroline bit on her lip. "Um well Roy isn't coming and mom isn't picking up. I guess we could…walk to mom's job."

Cassy blanched at her sister, it wasn't so much what she was suggesting but how unsure she had sounded. She would follow Caroline anywhere but if she was nervous it couldn't be good. "I guess we could but we don't know where it is."

"Actually I have written down." Caroline reached into her bag for her phone again and search through her contacts. She scrolled down to until she saw it 'Runway (212)286-2860, 350 Madison Avenue'. She showed it to Cassy.

"So how do we get there? Do we just get a cab or something?"

Caroline shook her head instantly. "No way, mom would totally kill us if we took public transportation."

"But that's that easiest way to get there."

Caroline had to admit Cassy had a point but still there was no way she was getting in cab. "We can't Cassy."

"So what else can we do?"

"Well my phone has GPS so I could punch in the address and we'll get a map. So all we have to do is follow the map and we should be in front of _Runway_ in no time." When Cassy nodded ,Caroline punched in the information and waited. A minute later they were making their way to the corner, map in hand.

* * *

Cassy looked up at the sign then back at Caroline who was a couple of feet away by the window of a shop trying to not get trampled by people as she concentrated over her phone. "The sing says 96 street and 2nd Avenue."

"Are you sure?"

Cassy sighed. "You told me to read it I did that's what it said." Honestly sometimes she could kill Caroline.

"Ok then that means we should go…" Caroline starred at her phone as the screen went blank. She pushed several buttons but nothing happened. "Fuck"

Cassy looked at Caroline at bit bewildered by her sister swearing. Caroline never swore not because she didn't like to, Cassy knew she enjoyed it, but because their mother frowned upon it. "What?"

Caroline looked at Cassy then at the phone then back at Cassy. "It's dead" she said in a small voice.

Cassy felt nervous because seriously she could count the times Caroline voice had sound so small on the fingers of one hand. "So what do we do now?"

"Um…I don't know Cassy. Where is your phone? We could get a map on your phone and get going again."

Cassy nodded and looked through her bag. Nothing. "Caroline…"

"Yeah?"

"I sort of forgot my phone."

Caroline's eyes narrow to the point you could barely see them. "What?"

"I forgot.."

"I heard you. God Cassidy! Are you insane how are we supposed to get there now? And you know how mad mom is going to be when she finds out. You know she wants us to have them on us at all times."

"Yeah I know."Seriously it wasn't like Caroline had never forgotten something. She hated when she acted so sanctimonious. Seriously what the hell? "So what now?"

"I don't know Cassy. I honestly don't know." Caroline said throwing her arms in the air in what she knew was what her mother called a 'common' fashion but she didn't really care at the moment.

"Well we could always try I cab." Cassy said tentively.

Caroline hated the idea but well they were out of choices weren't they? "I guess they would know the way right? And even if the driver doesn't we know it's on Madison Ave so it should be that hard to find. I guess we could try it." She saw Cassy nodded and returned it then started looking through her pockets and then her bag. She came up empty. "Cassy I don't have any cash. Do you?"

Cassy looked through her stuff but came up empty as well. "Just a few quarters."

"Well the cab idea is out then."

"No wait Caroline what if we tell the driver someone will pay him once we get there."

Caroline shook her head. "I doubt that will work Cassy. I mean the driver will probably think we're lying and drop us off some where else and we'll be even more lost."

Cassy had to admit she had a point. "Ok then…"

"How many quarters do you have?"

Cassy dug into her jean pocket. "Two and two dimes."

"Ok let's try to find a pay phone so we can call _Runway_." They looked up and down the street and spotted one on the opposite corner. Caroline grabbed Cassy hand and started for the phone.

Once across the street Caroline looked for _Runway's_ number in the phone book. When she found it she took thirty five cents from Cassy's hand and put it into the coin slot. It rang once then again before someone picked up.

"Miranda Priestly's office." Came Emily's familiar voice with its ever present tone of superiority.

"Emily? It's Caroline."

"Who?" Like she said everyone forgot about them.

"Caroline and Cassidy Priestly!"

"Girls." Oh there it was the fake 'I adore you' tone people got every time they mention their last name.

"I need to speak to mom."

"Sorry but she isn't here right now. You should call her to her cell phone."

"Emily I can't I need to talk to her can't you three way or something."

Caroline could hear Emily huffing. "Actually I have an important call on the other line can you hold on for a minute. Thanks." Caroline was about to tell her they couldn't hold on but it was too late. No sooner that the words left Emily's mouth that Caroline heard some terrible music.

Cassy saw Caroline rolled her eyes. "What happened?"

"She put me on hold."

Cassy eyes went wide. "What?! We need to talk to mom!" Caroline simply shrugged and kept her ear to the phone. After a few minutes she heard a dreadful voice say '_please deposit ten cents to continue your call'_.

"Cassy give me ten cents."

Cassy looked down at the two coins in her hands. "We only have enough to make one more call if I give you ten cents we wouldn't be able to call anyone else."

"Cassy give me the money!"

"No."

"Cassy…" Caroline stopped and sighed as she heard the dial tone.

"What?"

"I got disconnected." She said hanging up. "So now we can call someone else. Who do we call, Cassy?" Caroline had a way with sarcasm what would make their mother proud.

Cassy thought for a long while. "Well we could call Andy."

Caroline looked stunned for a moment but recovered quickly. "You really are insane! Mom hates Andy! She is always saying how irresponsible she is and all the other stuff. Can you imagine what she'll do if we show up at the office with Andy? She will_ kill_ us."

"Who else can we call then?" Caroline didn't say anything. "Anyways mom doesn't hate Andy. Mom doesn't talk about people she hates. Like she hates Stephen ever since the divorce so what does she do?"

"Ignores the fact he ever existed."

"Exactly so let's call Andy."

"Do you still remember her last name?" Caroline had never taken the time to learn much about Andy but Cassy had.

"Yeah." Caroline reached out for the coins but Cassy didn't give them up. "I'll do it she always liked me better anyways."

Caroline rolled her eyes and let Cassy get close to the phone. Cassy looked through the phone book, after a bit she found it _Andrea Sachs_ it had to be her. She put the coins in, dialed and waited. One ring, two rings, three rings.

"Hello." It sounded like Andy's voice.

"Hi Andy?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"Andy, it's Cassy."

There was a pause then, "Cassy has something happen?" Cassy smiled though Andy couldn't see her. Not like Emily at all.

"Um yeah we're lost."

"What?! Where are you?"

"Well Roy wasn't there to pick us up and mom didn't answer so we decided to walk to _Runway_ but we got lost." Cassy said at a rapid pace afraid the operator would ask for another ten cents they didn't have. Cassy waited but Andy didn't say anything. "Can you come get us?"

"Yeah of course can you tell me where you are? Can you see the street sing?" Cassy was glad to hear Andy's answer.

"We're at 96th and 2nd avenue."

Andy thought for a while. "Is there a Starbucks anywhere?"

Cassy looked around. "Yeah there is one in the corner."

"Ok go to the Starbucks and wait for me I should be there in fifteen minutes tops. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good see you in a bit."

"Bye."

Cassy hung up and looked at Caroline who seemed to want to explode with impatience. "So what did she say?"

"To wait for her at the Starbucks and she'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Cassy smiled at Caroline who had to smile back as they head across the street to the Starbucks.

* * *

Emily hung up the office phone and made a few notes on her computer. They were going to be swamp for the next Michael Kors shoot. Miranda was dumping so much work on her it was impossible for her to keep up and the current 'Emily' was a good for nothing airhead which was about one mistake away from being fired. Emily closed the file on the computer screen and reached for her cell phone which was vibrating a top her desk. It was a text message from Roy that read _'The twins weren't at piano. __Can't find them.'_

Emily starred at her phone. Shit. She wanted to scream a nice long wave of her particular brand of curse words but Miranda was in her office so she held her tongue and took deep calming breathes instead. Only it resulted in her almost hyperventilating. Ok so no more calming breathes. She looked at the phone once again hoping the message had morphed into something that wouldn't put her into the deep end of Miranda's wrath. No such luck.

"Calm down." She mumbled to herself. She stood grab her phone and head for Miranda. There was nothing she could do to fix this on her own. She had no clue where the girls could be. And the longer she hid it from Miranda the worst it would be when she found out. It was always a matter of when not if with Miranda. Not to mention that when Miranda found out the girls had called and she had ignore them she would find her 100 pound body tossed from the 38th floor of Elias-Clarke by the beautifully manicured hands of Miranda Priestly. Of course this could be avoided by getting the girls safely back to Miranda within the next few hours, ok maybe the next hour.

Emily stood in front of Miranda's desk. She didn't want to speak first but she knew waiting for Miranda to acknowledge her was useless.

"Miranda, I just got a message from Roy…um the girls weren't at Madame Vasilev's." Miranda's head snapped up so fast Emily could have swore she broke something.

Miranda directly her gaze at Emily and let it burn into the girl's retina. "What?"

Emily withered noticeably. "Well he said they weren't there and that he can't find them."

"He _can't_ find them?" Miranda voice had gone from its usual chill to arctic.

Emily tried to resist her urge to just shake her head. "Yes." She mumbled.

"Yes he can?"

"Um no he can't." Emily swallowed hard as Miranda's eyes narrowed.

"Get him on the phone. Find them or you are both fired." Emily turned towards her desk with a dreadful fear forming in her stomach.

"And Emily…I want reports on your progress every ten minutes. You have one hour to get them _here_. That's all."

Miranda watched Emily flee to her desk. She had never doubted the level of incompetence she was surround by, especially from Emily, but it had never before affected her girls. The level of irresponsibility was outstanding. Miranda wasn't sure she wouldn't fire them even if they returned the girls safely.

* * *

Andy walked into the Starbucks and looked around spotting two redheads she made her way through the tables and people to them. "Hey Cassidy, Caroline."

"Andy" Cassidy jumped out of her seat and straight at Andy giving her a hug. Caroline rolled her eyes at the display; honestly she would never know what her sister saw in the Andy.

Andy rocked back on her heals a bit at the force with which Cassidy had hugged her. It surprised her to have gotten the phone call from the girls but to be hugged like this was more of a shock. It was true Cassidy had become nicer and nicer as the months had gone by while she had worked for Miranda, especially after Andy had delivered the Harry Potter manuscript, but she had never done more than smile at her. "Good to see you too kiddo." Andy said finally recovering enough to return the hugged.

When Cassidy pulled back they each took a seat, Cassy next to Caroline and Andy across from them. "So you two want to tell me what's going on?"

"Well like Cassy said on the phone we got lost." Caroline said matter of fact.

"Yes well do you want to tell me how this happened?"

"Not really." Came Caroline's reply.

"Well it started when we switched lessons and well when the car wasn't there to pick us up we called mom but she didn't answer so we decided to walk to _Runway._ But the phone went dead so we had no map and we ended up lost." Cassy shrugged.

"We tried to call Emily but time ran out. You were our last choice."

"Well don't I feel loved." Andy smiled at the twins. "So I guess now we should call the car and get you gals to Miranda before she goes nuclear."

Cassy giggled and even Caroline couldn't help but smile, Andy was glad to see the small jab had the desired effect. She always had to work on making Caroline smile.

"Ok" Andy said and dialed her phone and waited.

"Roy hi its Andy…Yeah listen I have the twins here with me…Yes they told me, well we're at the Starbucks on 96th and 2nd Avenue…Yeah ok great. Bye."

Andy looked over at the expectant faces. "Ok Roy will be here is ten minutes. I'll stay with you guys until he gets here and then you can be on your way."

Caroline nodded but Cassidy looked at her confused. "You're not going to take us to _Runway_?"

Andy shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Yeah, listen Cassy you know your mom and I aren't on good terms right? I mean she has good reason I left her in Paris after all." Realizing she was ranting to a pair of eleven year olds Andy stopped regain her composure and started a new. "I think it would be better if I didn't come with you."

"She doesn't hate you." Caroline said in an annoyed voice ignoring the fact that she had thought the same thing less than half an hour before.

Andy's eyes widen. "I never said she did but I still think…"

"You should come with us I'm sure mom would feel better if some she trusted was with us."

Andy bite back the response which wanted to bubble from her throat, _She__ doesn't trust me_. "Well I guess if you really want me to take you to Elias-Clarke I will." Andy received two smiles and two nods. Well Miranda might kill her on sight but at least the twins will be happy.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Yeah." The girls echoed.

"Come on then, if I'm going to do this I should take a peace offering. Maybe then your mother will let me live." She said in a joking voice to the girls while inside she was getting never with each passing minute. When it was her turn Andy ordered two venti size low fat machiados, a caramel frap for herself, and two apple juices for the girls.

* * *

Emily looked down at her phone in disbelieve for the second time that day. This couldn't be happening to her. Seriously what had she done to anger the universe so that on top of 'loosing the girls' as Miranda put it, she was now being throwing her another curve ball.

"I love my job. I love my job."She mumbled to herself before heading for Miranda's office.

Miranda didn't even let her step all the way in the office before snapping. "Well… do you have them yet?"

Emily stop, then walked all the way to desk feeling at little confident in the fact that she did have them. "Yes. Roy is on his way with them."

"Thank god." Miranda said uncharacteristically. She hadn't allowed herself to think that something might have happened to the girls or the might never find them. She had simply demand that they be found without letting herself think of the alternatives. But now that she knew they were safe she let her guard down a bit. She took a deep breath and looked back at Emily who looked uncomfortable in her own skin, more so than usually. What in the world? "Yes?"

"Umm…well…Miranda…the thing is…well…"

Miranda narrowed her eyes considerably. "Is there a reason I'm being subjected to your babbling?"

Emily swallowed then shook her head running out. Maybe Andy wouldn't come up. Yeah that was it she would make sure she didn't.

* * *

Andy got out of the car and walked with the girls towards the door of Elias-Clarke. She felt her stomach tighten it had been five months since she had last seen Miranda Priestly from across the street of the building and she wasn't entirely sure she could face her again. Especially since she had become aware of certain inappropriate feelings she had for her former boss. Andy noticed the girls smiling and smiled back, trying to remain as calm as possible.

They were met in the lobby by a panicky looking Emily.

"Oh thank god you found them Andy." Emily said giving the girls a once over. "I'll take them from here."

Andy was a little taken a back since when did Emily want to spend a 38 story elevator ride with the twins. "Actually Em the girls sort of asked me to go in with them so…"

"Yeah so if you don't mind we want to see mom." Caroline said while Cassidy tug Andy's hand until she started moving again. Emily starred at them for a whole minute before running after them. She was barely able to make into the elevator.

"Seriously, Andy, Miranda will kill me when she sees you here."

Andy turned turns Emily a bit surprised. "Wait Em Roy text you as soon as we got into the car he told me so…" Andy took one look at her and knew. "You didn't tell her."

"Well on top of the girls getting lost. It's too much… Please Andy you can't go in there. Please." Andy started to feel sorry for Emily. Emily would never plead unless she was positively absolutely going out of her mind with Miranda trouble.

Caroline noticed that Andy was starting to doubt going in with them. "Don't ask her that Emily. If she doesn't come with us because of you I might let it slip that you put us on hold."

Andy starred first at Caroline then at Emily. Her jaw dropped when she noticed Emily had gone white as a sheet. "Oh Em you didn't."

"I was busy with two other calls and Miranda just gotten back from a meeting in a horrible mood and well…Oh fine go in if you want." Emily said regaining some of her pretentiousness back.

Caroline and Cassy smiled at each other walking out hand in hand as the elevator doors opened, Andy and Emily following them.

"They lather it on like no one else."

Andy looked at Emily puzzled. "What?"

"They put on the angels show for Miranda complete with halos." Emily said bitterly.

Andy knew it wasn't the first time the twins held something over Emily head and yes she was well aware that they weren't angels but still if Miranda wanted to see them that way who was she to burst her bubble. She smiled at the back of the girls and kept walking in silence.

When they got to the outer office Emily made a bee line for her desk as she saw the girls walked into Miranda's office no need to put herself in the line of fire. Andy stopped beside Emily's desk a bit nervous. "Well you wanted to come with them, now get in there before she looks over here and notices _me_."

Miranda looked up at the sound of giggling. "Girls!" She said excitedly and got up roundly the desk to engulf them in hugs. "Oh don't ever do that again. Do you know how worried I was…" She said while inspecting the twins for any sings of damage.

Andy stopped just inside the doors and took in the scene before her. It was one of maybe four times she had seen Miranda act like a regular person with feelings other than anger. She smiled at the sight she made kneeling in front of her daughter expressing how worried she was.

"…Oh thank god Roy found you. I can't imagine what might have happened the sun is setting as it is."

Cassy took that moment to interrupt. "Roy didn't find us, Andy did."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. _Andy_. _Andrea_? "Who?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Andrea." Caroline said looking at Andy expectantly.

Taking the hint Andy spoke up. "Me."

Miranda inwardly swallowed and stood to face the owner of that voice. Miranda looked the girl up and down glad to see she hadn't forgotten everything she learned while she had been her assistant. "So you are." Miranda said sarcastically.

Andy squirmed under Miranda's persistent gaze. She moved to the desk and put down the coffee. "These are for you." At Miranda's inquiring eyes she went on. "It's about time for a coffee run if I remember correctly." God was that her voice.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Thank you." She said remembering the girls. "For everything." The words were nice enough but the tone was dismissive.

Andy smiled to cover for how hard the get lost hint had hit her. It's not like she expected to be hugged and praised by Miranda for finding the twins but well… "You're welcome Miranda. Well Cassy, Caroline I have to go. It was nice seeing you guys. If you get lost again you know my number."

"Wait Andy… we have a recital tomorrow night you want to come?" Cassy put in before Andy could turn to go.

"Cassidy I'm sure Andrea has other things to do." Miranda interjected not wanting the girls to get hurt when Andy said no.

Andy faltered as she heard Miranda's words. She didn't logically expected Miranda to jump at the idea but still…she supposed she should be happy Miranda was at least being civil.

Cassy noticed Andy was about to say no by the look on her face, she decided not to let her. "Oh come on Andy please."

Andy looked at the girls then at Miranda silently asking her permission to accept. She saw Miranda inclined her head ever so slightly and she want to attribute her sudden happiness to endorphins but knew she would only be lying to herself. "I'd love to."

"Great" she heard the twins echo though she was focused on Miranda.

"The car will pick you up at eight." Miranda said.

"Right." Andy said before turning to go.

"And Andrea be ready we'll have to get across town."

"Be ready at eight got it."

Andy smiled at the girls then walked out of Miranda's office. She said a quick bye to Emily before heading out of Elias-Clarke. She had to get back to the Mirror. If she was going to be ready at eight she would have to leave work at six thirty latest. She needed to talk to John and make sure it would be a problem for her to leave early tomorrow. If he mentioned she had done the same today she would offer to go in early, or work on Saturday or clean the building. She would do pretty much anything to make sure she was dressed and ready by eight. She made it to the subway still floating on a cloud. She was going out with Miranda and the girls. Andy looked around the subway suppressing the need to laugh. She was going out with Miranda in exactly 26 hours, Andy couldn't wait.

* * *

Miranda sat in the back of the car with the girls at her side. She was nervous. Why she wasn't sure it wasn't as if she anything remarkable was going to happen. She was simply going to her daughters' recital… with Andrea. That was it, wasn't it? That's what was bothering her. Miranda notice her fidgeting hands, she sighed loudly more aggravated than ever. There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. She reminded herself as she demurely placed her hands on the satin of her white and black dress, nothing to worry about at all. It was just Andrea after all. Andrea who she could make squirm with just a look, the problem was of course the unbeknown to Andrea she had much the same power of Miranda. Miranda pulled at her wrist high black gloves at that thought.

"Are you ok mom?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"You look kind of nervous."

Miranda swallowed. Well if it was bad enough that the girls could notice it she had no hope in hiding it from Andrea. "Nervous? Why on earth would I be nervous?" Miranda gave the girls a little smile to reassure them. Now that was a question she didn't want to answer properly.

Miranda paled as she felt the car slow down then stop completely. A minute later Andrea Sachs was climbing into the car and sat by the other window with the girls separating them.

"Andy." Cassy exclaimed happily.

"Hey kiddos… Miranda."

"Hello Andrea." Miranda said thankful for all the years she had of practice in appearing cool and collected under pressure. She didn't think it had ever been more useful than at that moment.

Noticing Miranda had turned to the window Andy turned her attention to the girls. "So what are you guys going to play?"

"Beethoven" Cassy answered.

"Oh yeah which one?"

"Piano sonata 15 in D major opus 28." Caroline's serious demeanor made Andy smiled.

"Pastorale" Cassy put in with a smile.

"I don't know why you teacher insisted on you playing Beethoven." Miranda put in surprising Andy who figured she would pretty much ignore them for the ride over.

"We picked it." Caroline said shyly.

"Why on…" Seeing the frown on Caroline's faces Miranda ate the rest of the sentence. "I supposed one can never hear a beautiful piece too many times." Miranda noticed that the girls were not the only ones smiling at her. Andy's smile was brilliant and Miranda felt something inside her give. She quickly turned back to the window and remained silent the rest of the way.

* * *

Andy followed Miranda, along with all the other parents, backstage to congratulate and collect the girls. Honestly Andy couldn't remember much of the recital, though she had forced herself to pay attention when the girls had played.

She hung back and watched Miranda hug the girls and help them out of their customs. She had almost forgotten what a sublime pleasure it was to simply observe the woman. Andy remembered passing long periods of time in her work day simply looking at Miranda Priestly. As her assistant she had more often than not stood just behind her and a perfect distance to study her from behind. Miranda had fascinated her even then; Andy just hadn't been able to fully comprehend why. Then she had convinced herself she was simply studying Miranda Priestly, her boss who had an impeccable taste in clothes and always managed to look fabulous. Now as her eyes moved from the perfectly done silver hair to the milky shoulder down the beautiful dress following the contour of her waist down to the flare of her hips Andy had no such illusions. Now she knew she was looking at Miranda the woman.

She was admiring the perfection that was Miranda's derrière when she noticed Cassy smiling at her. Andy quickly advert her eyes knowing Miranda was sure to turn around any minute and catch her ogling her. Andy gave Cassy a small smile.

Cassy walked over to Andy. "So mom says it was good what do you think?"

Andy leaned down and hugged Cassy tight. "You were great kiddo." Andy found herself caring more and more for the girls. They weren't that bad when they like someone and for some reason they seem to like her.

"You like her don't you?" Cassy whispered so her mom wouldn't overhear.

"Of course I do." Andy said automatically.

"No I mean like her like her."

"Oh well…" Andy didn't know what to say to that. Was she being obvious?

"It's ok we think it would be cool." Andy felt panic growing inside her had they been discuss this in front of Miranda? Had Miranda heard them?

"Does she know?"

"She didn't hear us." Cassy said before pulling away.

Andy straighten up she found herself under the scrutiny of Miranda's light blue eyes. "Interesting conversation?"

Andy tried not to squirm. "Just congratulating her, speaking of which I have one more redhead to congratulate." Andy was amazed to see the corners of Miranda's lips turn up as she moved towards Caroline.

* * *

Sunday morning broke over Manhattan with gorgeous colors. Miranda woke to the feeling she was being watched. She opened her eyes slowly someone had pulled back the curtains letting in a sinful amount of sunlight.

"Cassy she's up."

Miranda felt the bed shift and turned around accepting the fate that befell every mother. "Morning girls."

"Morning" They said together. Miranda watched as Cassy nudged Caroline who in turn inclined her head.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Caroline took a deep breath, they had been planning all of yesterday but still proposing it to their mom was a whole different ball game. "Mom, could you take us to the park?"

Miranda pulled herself into a sitting position and looked over at the clock eight in the morning. "The park? You haven't asked me to take you to the park in ages."

"Yeah but we really want to go."

Miranda could never resist her daughters' expectant faces. "Well I suppose we could go in after lunch."

"No mom we want you go now."

"Now, but girls it's extremely early." Miranda really didn't want to get out of bed. Not today not after having to go to that stupid party and having to stay there because Irv wanted to introduce her to the newest member of the Board of Directors.

"Alright." Miranda acquiesced when the girls put on sad puppy faces.

"Can Andy come with us?" Cassy put in a light tone, like it wasn't a big deal. Like it wasn't the only reason they were doing this.

"Andrea?" Miranda couldn't say she was surprised, at least not really. Since the Andy had gone with them to the recital three months ago, the girls had basically invited her to every single event they had to attend. She had even attended a bake sale at the girls' school.

"It's very early girls. Andrea is probably asleep." Miranda was pretty confident that Andy like every other sane person without children would be asleep right now.

"Can we call her at least, and ask her. Please mom, please." Miranda looked at Cassidy in slight bewilderment they had become incredibly skilled at pushing just the right buttons to get their way.

"Alright, call her." Cassidy jump of the bed and grab Miranda's cell phone. "Cassidy if she doesn't answer after the second ring hang up."

Cassy nodded and dialed. Andy picked up on the second ring. "Hello" Andy said in a groggy voice.

"Morning Andy, it's Cassy."

"Hey, you didn't get lost again did you?" Cassy laughed it had become an inside joke and Andy's favorite way of greeting their calls.

"No. Listen mom is going to take us to Central Park do you want to come?"

Andy rubbed her eyes. "Sure what time?"

"Well mom is still in bed and so she has to get ready." Miranda glared at Cassy and motion for her to give her the phone. "Andy wait mom wants to talk to you."

Miranda got the phone. "Andrea."

"Good morning Miranda."Even after all this time she still forgot the niceties most of the time.

"Morning Andrea, how long do you think it'll take you to get to the house?"

"The house I thought Cassy said the park?"

"Yes well since the house is close to the park I thought we could all go together and I can avoid them asking about you every five minutes." Miranda glared at the girls playfully and got extra sweet smiles in return.

"Um ok I can be there in forty five minutes. Ok?"

"That will be perfect. See you then."

Andy smiled at the great change of a good bye instead of a dial tone. "Ok. Bye."

Fifty minutes later Andy ranged the bell of Miranda's house. The door opened almost immediately.

"Andrea…you're five minutes late."

Andy smiled at her and shrugged. "It took me longer to get out of bed than I thought."

"Yes well be happy you were able to stay in bed that long. I was unceremoniously pulled out of bed." Andy laughed she would loved to see that.

"Come on girls."

Cassy and Caroline came running down the steps and went right for Andy. Andy gave them each a kiss. "Hey, you two. So now that you have us up where are we going?"

"The park." The girls echo as the stepped out of the house.

"Miranda?" Andy called.

Miranda reappeared from one of the closets with three coats. "They never remember to get their coats."

"Well it's not that cold out it's only October after all."

Miranda just gave her a little smile. "Well since you say so Andrea I'll _surely _disregard the weather channel." They laughed as they closed the door and headed down the street.

* * *

An hour later Andy found herself seated next to Miranda on a bench, which was unfortunately under an incredibly big tree which blocked almost all of the sun's rays. This meant of course that Miranda had been right, as always. Not that Andy was going to tell her she was freezing her ass off. Nope she wouldn't give Miranda the satisfaction.

"So, how did the dinner party go?" Andy tried to nonchalantly rub her hands up and down her arms to create some heat.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Remember that I told you Irv had wanted to introduce me to someone…"

This had become their routine. The girls would invite Andy to something in which she would end up spending most of her time with Miranda. It had taken all of two events before the tension had receded and the reached a place of mutual understanding. In the months since Andy had discovered that Miranda had been right about her, even back in Paris. They really had similar personalities and tastes."The new board member?"

"Exactly. He asked me to stay at the party until he could personally introduce him because this individual had specifically requested it of him. I really didn't have a choice it was an order not a request and well nothing could be gain by going against Irv so I stayed."

"And?"

"And Irv didn't get around to it until eleven and you know how I like to stay at those things as little time as possible." Andy nodded. "So at eleven he finally gets around to it and introduces me to Mathew something or the other and I smiled politely and made small talk. When I tried to move away I find myself being kiss by this individual."

Though the outrage was clear in Miranda's voice Andy can't help the rising jealousy. "He kissed you?"

Miranda ever observant notices the strange tone. "Yes. When I pulled back I told him I was in a relationship."

"You did?" Andy sounded astounded that Miranda would lie to one of her new bosses. "But you're not." Of course it was a lie. It had to be a lie.

"Well of course I'm not. You know that and I know that but he wasn't to know. And I couldn't very well slap him which was what he deserved."

"You should have." Miranda gave a slight nod. "So what did he say?"

"He asked who he was and if he was at he party. I politely told him he wasn't and after that he left me alone."

Andy breathed, relieved flooding her features. "Good. He had no right to touch you." Andy's tone was possessive.

Miranda gave Andy a looked that could melt steal but made Andy shiver severely. "I think we should go home now." Miranda said dryly and got up to call out to the girls.

Andy could only look at her retreating form in wonderment. What the hell had just happened? Ok she had screw up. What possessed her to say he had no right to touch Miranda? Who was she to say who could touch Miranda? Just because she was desperately falling in love with Miranda didn't give her a right to say something like that. And now Miranda thought, she didn't know what but it couldn't be good by the abrupt ending to the conversation. Seeing Miranda and the girls walking towards her Andy got up and silently fell in steep.

* * *

Andy leaned back against the blue marble kitchen counter of Miranda's townhouse watching as the said woman move around the kitchen preparing brunch. The girls had gone upstairs to wash up and left them alone, usually Andy really enjoyed the few moments they had to themselves but this was not the case. Miranda had basically ignored her existence and Andy didn't even know if she should stick it out or make some stupid excuse and leave. Sighing Andy continued to observe Miranda as she rummaged through the refrigerator pulling out eggs, juice and a number of other things turning briefly to put them down by the stove. It was on one of those turns that Miranda's eyes met hers and then something crashed to the floor.

"Fuck" Miranda said softly looking around at the mess she had just made of the floor and herself. There was milk all over the place. She closed her eyes briefly and tried to find her balance. Why did the girl feel the need to observe her all the time? It wasn't the first time Miranda had notice but this time it was just the two of them in a small space after a charged conservation. And it was proving to be too much.

Andy moved quickly grabbing one of the towels hanging from the oven door and started picking up the shards of glass before anyone got cut.

Seeing Andy crouched down propelled Miranda into action grabbing a towel she started to clean up the spilled milk. Her towel was barely wet when she felt a sharp pain in her finger and then saw red. "Aw"

Andy looked up and saw Miranda bloody finger. She dropped her towel and stepped over the milk to stand next to Miranda. "Here let me see." Andy said taking Miranda's hand only to have it yanked away.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine you're bleeding." Andy moved to get the first aid kit. She pulled out some gauss and extended her hand towards Miranda.

"I said I'm fine Andrea."

Andy sighed. "Look if you don't want me to touch you then here just clean up the wound." Andy put the gauss down on the counter and turned away. This was getting ridiculously hot and heavy. Or maybe ridiculously cold and childish would be a better description. If they didn't talk about whatever the hell was going on soon they would end up killing each other. Or more like Miranda would end up killing her.

Miranda had the grace of looking ashamed as she picked up the gauss and cleaned her finger up while Andy went back to cleaning up the floor.

* * *

After brunch the twins decided it was best to get themselves as far away from their mother and Andy as they could. They atmosphere between them was charged with electricity. The day wasn't going like they had planned and they had no desire to be close when it all finally exploded. Anyways there job only went as far as getting Andy and their mom to spend time together they couldn't be held responsible for the rest.

"They had a fight."

Caroline looked at her sister with a 'god you're stupid' look. "Way to go captain obvious. Yes they had a fight."

"What do you think it was about?" Cassy said ignoring her sister's snide remark.

Caroline shrugged. "How should I know? Anyways I supposed it is possible that it's something else."

Cassy shook her head. "No. It's a fight."

"How come you're so sure?" Caroline asked as they made it to the second floor and head towards their den.

"When was the only other time they stopped talking that we know of?"

Caroline thought back and came up empty. "Don't know."

"It was at the bake sale remember and Andy asked why dad wasn't there and well mom didn't say much after that."

Caroline sat on the sofa and turn the tv on. "That's right. Andy has a knack for pushing mom's bad buttons, doesn't she?"

"I'm starting to wonder if this is such a good idea…"

Caroline looked over at Cassy surprised. "What? But this was all you're idea."

"Because Andy likes mom, she told me, and I know mom likes her too or she wouldn't bother with her at all."

"Well maybe they're just too different."

"Yeah, maybe." Cassy said dejected as she turned her attention to the tv.

* * *

Andy placed the dirty dishes into the sink and watched Miranda enter with another set. Seeing Miranda was not going to talk about it she decided to jump right into the fire. "You're upset."

Miranda looked up a bit surprised. They hadn't said a word to each other since she had cut her finger. "Am I?"

Andy faltered at the question. "Well since the park you seem uncomfortable around me." Taking Miranda's lack of expression to mean she didn't remember Andy clarified. "When I said he had no…"

"I remember. I'm not upset."

"Well you're sure acting like you're upset."

Miranda walked straight up to Andy stopping only a foot or so away. "Why did you say it?"

"Well…I…um"

"Why are you so willing to drop everything at a moments notice to go somewhere with the girls and I?"

Andy's breathing hitched up. "Miranda I…"

"Why are you constantly _looking_ at me?"

"Well you look at me all the time too." Andy said defensively.

"Yes but I know why I do it. I want to know why you do it, Andrea."

Andy felt the butterflies in her stomach start to do fly around wildly. Miranda had just admitted to ogling her. "You're beautiful Miranda anyone with half a brain can see that."

Miranda moved closer. "And?"

"And I drop everything to go with you and the girls because I loved spending time with you."

Miranda moved her hand out to take Andy's lightly. "And?"

Andy visibly swallowed. "And I said it because I felt jealous that he had kissed you."

Miranda smiled widely. "Why?"

Andy looked down at their linked hands and the pack up at Miranda. "I think I'm falling for you Miranda. I think I'm falling hard." Andy almost choked on the words. She had been aware she had fallen for Miranda for a while now but the knowledge didn't making saying the words any easier.

"Good."

Andy shook her head furiously. "No I don't think it's good at all. I think it's…" Andy shut up as Miranda placed a slender finger over her lips.

"Come." Miranda said before turning around and moving away. Though Andy realized that's not want Miranda had meant the feel of Miranda's finger on her lips and the sudden hungry look in Miranda's eyes had almost made her come.

Andy followed Miranda at a distance feeling both afraid and excited of where Miranda was taking her. Soon enough she found herself before the open door of Miranda's bedroom. She could see Miranda standing by the bed waiting for her to follow. Andy moved through the threshold and stood just inside.

"Close the door."

Andy did then found herself starring at Miranda who was standing a lot closer than she had been before.

"Miranda…"

"I didn't want the girls to walk in on us." Miranda said breathlessly. She couldn't believe the very idea of them got her in such a state.

"You were saying you had fallen for me." Andy simply nodded.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked as evenly as possible she wasn't about to let her insecurities show.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Good." Miranda said before stepping inside Andy's personal space pausing so close their breaths mingled. She looked at Andy's lips then back at her eyes for one last confirmation before closing the space between them and sealing her lips on Andy's much meatier lips.

She heard herself moan and felt her cheeks flare. Miranda pulled back and licked her bottom lips savoring Andy's taste enjoying the mesmerized look on Andy's face. She walked back towards the bed pulling Andy with her.

Miranda let go of Andy and sat down on the bed and pulled the soft cashmere blouse over her head in one move.

Andy could only stare at the milky skin of Miranda's torso. She swallowed hard as her eyes landed on the lace covered breasts, the dark nipples perfectly visible. Andy felt a gush between her thighs, the contraposition of the dark nipples against Miranda's porcelain skin was almost too erotic. Almost. Her fingers moved to unbutton her blouse of their own volition and soon Andy found herself standing in her bar and panties in front of Miranda who seemed to be enjoying the view.

She quickly made her way to sit next to Miranda. The bed was soft and warm not that Andy noticed, she was too involved in processing the softness of Miranda skin as she trailed her fingers from Miranda's neck to her collarbone down over her left breast just barely grazing the nipple before settling in the curve of Miranda's waist. Andy left herself be pulled closed to Miranda and then there was another kiss and all she could think of was the warmth of Miranda's mouth which seem to engulf her completely. Then the warmth was gone and she shivered as Miranda licked from the base of her neck to her earlobe then lightly sucked it.

Andy sighed as she felt her back hit the matters. She instinctively parted her thighs to allow Miranda to settle her weight against her. It was wonderful. She was overtaken by the feel of Miranda's lips kissing the inside of her thigh. She hadn't even felt Miranda move down on her body. Andy squirmed as Miranda's fingers sneaked underneath her underwear and tugged. Andy lifted her hips and had barely felt the cool air when her senses were once again overcome by Miranda's warm mouth and wet tongue making her hips buck.

* * *

Andy opened her eyes slightly and closed them again as the sunlight filtering through the curtains burning her retina. After a few moments she tried again and looked around the room slowly. Mirada really did have impeccable taste and not just in clothes. Andy smiled a little at the thought, she had unintentionally complemented herself. As her eyes became accustom to the light and her brain began to process information once again Andy became aware of a slim arm lying across the back. She moved cautious so as to not wake the woman beside her and twisted so that she was no longer on her stomach but instead she was on her side facing the one of the most wonderful woman she had ever met. Andy reached her arm out to brush back a lock of silver hair from Miranda's forehead. Before she realized it she found herself looking into the most perfect pair of blue eyes.

"Morning" Miranda said in a groggy voice.

Andy leaned in for a quick kiss. "Hi…Has anyone told you, you are wonderful to wake up to?"

Miranda's eyes gave her a look that said 'don't be ridiculous' but it had none of the usual kick because of their current state of undress not to mention the dopy smile on Miranda's lips.

"No?" Andy said incredulously. "Well you absolutely are." Andy let her hand stroke Miranda's hip and was about to lean in for another kiss when the door burst open.

Cassy and Caroline stopped just inside the door when they saw their mother wasn't alone. They watched the two figures under the covers jump apart and then flash of long brown hair before Andy sat up and looked straight at them.

"What are you doing here?" Cassy asked in amused surprise.

"I slept over." Andy said matter of fact.

"We can see that." Caroline put in waiting to see in their mom would emerge from the jumbled covers. As if on cue Caroline saw her mom sit up hugging the covers tight to her chest.

"Morning girls."

There was an echo of 'morning mom' and then dead silence. Cassy pulled at Caroline's elbow pulling her back toward the hall. "We'll be downstairs."

"Girls…" They turned back at Andy's call. "Why don't you guys make yourselves useful and pull everything we need to make breakfast out of the fridge."

"What do you want to eat?" Caroline asked.

Andy looked at Miranda then smiled back at the girls. "How do chocolate chip pancakes sound?"

"Great." Cassy replied.

"Good. You guys get everything ready and we'll be done in a few minutes. Ok?"

Cassy smiled at Andy then pulled Caroline out of the room and closed the door behind them. She looked at Caroline who had a huge smile on her face and left herself smiled. "We did it." Cassy said to Caroline as they skip down the hall, down the steps, and into they kitchen. Caroline simply smiled and skipped along. Yeah they had done it.

The End.


End file.
